Bury A Friend
by JenMerizi
Summary: Arthur, Gwen and Merlin bury someone they loved. Someone who was an ennemy but finally turned out to be the friend they had once. Someone who deserved a proper funeral. Explore Gwen and Morgana friendship. One-Shot.


**I drew my inspiration from the "Merlin Soundtrack", especially from the one called "The Burial". I so,so love this score!**

**This is surely not an excellent story but I really wanted to write it. Morgana being my favorite character ans seeing how the scriptwriters chose to develop her, I wanted to give her a good ending.**

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes and also, English is not my native tongue, French is. This is my first English story.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, everything belongs to the BBC**_

**Bury A Friend**

That was just the three of them… Just Arthur, Merlin and Gwen.

They were standing in front of a burning fire, tears in their eyes.

Gwen was on her knees, sobbing as she tried to remember what happened earlier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xX

The battle was raging in the plains.

Swords and bodies were scattered everywhere. The grass was covered with blood and screams could be heard.

Two huge armies were fighting, one with swords and the other with magic.

The King of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon was standing in the middle of the crowd, holding Excalibur in his right hand. He was looking for Merlin, the warlock and the servant who saved his life many times.

Arthur was exhausted but he continued fighting for the love of Camelot, as he said to his knights.

Where on earth were Merlin and Gwen?

He then saw his beloved wife who insisted on coming to fight by his side. He met her in the middle of the battlefield and they locked eyes.

Merlin was throwing soldiers away with his magic. When the war broke out, he revealed his powers to the King and amazingly, he took it well.

He has never seen a war like this one. So violent. So magic… Because the warlord fighting against them was Mordred.

And Mordred was a druid, a very powerful one. And he managed to find enough men ready to fight Arthur and his army. He only wished to ascend the throne of Camelot and rule Albion by himself.

Gwen and Arthur were still fighting together like Tristan and Isolde did when they both came to Camelot. As Gwen was killing a man and Arthur was fighting another, Mordred approached the Queen, brandishing his sword high above him.

Arthur turned round and saw the man ready to kill his wife. But before anyone could react, a woman stood between Gwen and the blade threatening to kill her, and assail the man.

-Morgana!, screamed the Queen, surprised to see her old friend behind her. Wha… What have you done?

-It seems that I have saved your life, My Lady.

-But I thought… I thought you were on Mordred's side… I thought you were fighting against Camelot again.

-Gwen, I don't have so much time left now… I just want you to know… I'm sorry, Gwen. I'm sorry for everything that I've done… to you, to Arthur. I die in the hope that you will forgive me. We were friends, Gwen… And I missed you so much.

Gwen was now crying, holding Morgana tight in her arms. Life was leaving her by now, but she didn't want to let her go.

She would stay with the friend who saved her until her last breath.

-Tell Arthur I'm proud of him… He is a great King and I was wrong to try to kill him… and you. I realize now that he is worthy of the crown. He and you had united Albion with magic… I couldn't ask more… Thank you for staying with me until the end… My friend.

Those were the last words of Morgana Pendragon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xX

Arthur felt tears pouring down his face as he saw his wife sobbing in front of the fire. He hadn't got time to talk to his sister before she died but he knew she saved Gwen's life. They owed her their victory. If Morgana hadn't killed Mordred, they would be dead by now.

Gwen was lost in thought. She hadn't stop crying since they took Morgana away from the battlefield. They had lay her on a bed of wood and set fire to it, as a burial for the friend they had lost.

She remembered the time when Morgana was still in Camelot. A time when Morgana was kind, joyful and compassionate. She had never lost hope that one day she would witness her redemption.

And now Morgana was dead, saving her life and protecting what she was fighting against for many years.

Gwen felt suddenly bad. Morgana had betrayed them all, and her betrayal had been hard on them.

But now she understood. She understood that if anyone had helped Morgana, she wouldn't have become that evil witch. If she hadn't been that afraid of having magic, if only someone had taught her the art of magic... They could have stayed together, side by side.

She looked the body of her friend disappear in the flames, becoming nothing but ashes. Her heart was aching and it feels like it was ashes too.

She had missed her friend so much… But now she was gone… forever, because of her.

Gwen was alone now. Arthur and Merlin had left, going back to the battlefield to check for survivors. But she had stayed… She wanted to stay with her friend until the very end.

A few minutes later, everything was gone.

Morgana was definitively gone.

Gwen let out a last sob before turning round to catch Arthur up.

Morgana could rest in peace now, for she was dead as a hero.

**Sorry if I ruined the English language. All the same, I wanted to give it a try.**

**Review if you liked it... or not. But please don't be too hard :D**


End file.
